In some devices utilizing trusted execution environments (TEE), sensitive portions of an application may be executed and/or stored in a secure environment, called an enclave, to protect both code and data from compromise. However, unlike conventional application environments, enclaves may not retain data after a device has entered certain sleep states. While many machines may include off-chip persistent storage that can be used by an enclave, it does not provide the level of security necessary to maintain the secure environment of an enclave. Thus, improved techniques for secure-chip memory for trusted execution environments are desired.